Save Me
by TripsSteph2000
Summary: Paul Levesque is a successful owner of many gyms in CT along with his best friend and business partner Shawn Michaels. There is one client of his that he just can't keep his eyes or mind off of. There is something that a lot of people don't know about her though, something that keeps her shut off from the outside world but when she opens up to him, will he be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

It was stupid, no it was down right dangerous. He couldn't stop himself though. She was off limits, totally innocent and completely mesmerizing. He stared at her from across the crowded gym. He couldn't imagine how many guys must hit on her here. Well he did in fact know. He watched it everyday Monday through Friday 6-7:30.  
"Paul...Paul...?" Shawn poked his friend over and over trying to get his attention.  
"what, I'm busy dumb ass!" he replied as he leaned back against the counter.  
"whatever man, just ask her out. Think she's gonna bite?" Shawn asked with a smirk.  
Paul shook his head. "no way she's single."  
Shawn rolled his eyes at his friend. "if there's no ring, there's no problem!" he reminded him as he smacked his back.  
Paul laughed as he reached up adjusting his hat turning it backwards. He crossed his arms looking around the room then back to her. He and Shawn co-owned 10 different gyms in the state and were planning on expanding. Shawn had just gotten married last year and already had a baby on the way. They used to pick up girls together every weekend until Shawn met and eventually committed himself to Rebecca. After that Paul dove head first into the business and with Shawn's help and financial help, they ended up being very successful. They bought out a bunch of gyms going out of business all around the state of Connecticut.  
"alright man, it's 6:30 I'm gonna head out and meet Becca for dinner, love ya man see you tomorrow."  
"yeah alright man, don't forget the meeting meet me here at 8:30. And don't be late!"  
Shawn shook his head as he left the gym. His buddy was in deep with this chick. He was head over heels. He didn't know why he didn't just ask her out. Whenever they went out all the girls wanted Paul, he was shy at first then loud and funny they loved it, ate it up even!  
Paul watched as she threw her bag over her shoulder and came over to the desk.  
"can you swipe me?" she asked quietly as she laid her membership card on the counter in front of him.  
He smiled as his heart raced. "you got it." he swiped the card and watched her.  
She took it from his hand holding his finger momentarily as a shot of electricity seemingly shot through him. He cleared his throat.  
"have a nice night ." he said shyly with a smile.  
"thank you..." she raised her eyebrow waiting for him to finish for her.  
"Paul."  
"Paul..."  
"Levesque." he said with a smile. "what's up, wanna know what your future last name will be?" he asked leaning down on the counter.  
She blushed as she fixed her makeshift ponytail.  
"well, you already have my number so..."  
He smiled as he sucked in a breath. "not allowed to call clients from their personal information, violation of policy, since I made It I need to respect it."  
She shrugged as she shook her head. "Damn... Guess I'll just see you tomorrow then, goodnight Paul."  
"goodnight ms.-"  
"Stephanie." Stephanie replied.  
"Stephanie." he breathed out.  
She smiled as she walked to the door. He waved at her as she have him one last look.  
"oh yeah, she wants you." Paul said to himself as he did a small victory dance. He couldn't help but look up her number. She had given him permission after all...


	2. Chapter 2

Paul was doing his early morning workout when he heard a knock at the gyms front door. He looked at his watch it was only 6:30 am. He wondered who the hell was here this early. He sighed putting the weight down as he walked to the door. He smiled when he saw her through the glass. He unlocked the door as he somewhat stared at her.  
"Hi, I left my portfolio in my locker last night here, I was wondering if anyone found it."  
Paul smiled as he watched her look him over. She blushed slightly as she fiddled with her hands.  
"John closed last night, let me see if its here."  
Stephanie followed him into the gym as he checked behind the counter.  
"Here it is ." He said as he stood up placing it on the counter.  
She took it from his hand running her fingers over his.  
"You're a life saver. I really need this. I have court at 9." She said rolling her eyes.  
Paul nodded his head. "Sounds fun."  
"We'll it's actually a very fulfilling job." She commented.  
"Unlike this crap?" He asked looking around the gym.  
Stephanie shook her head no. "No no I'm sorry - shit sounded bitchy huh?" Word vomit, she invented it.  
"A little bit, but you could make it up to me you know." He said wiggling his eye brows.  
Stephanie cleared her throat as she leaned forward. She decided to have some fun with Paul. He seemed like a fun guy and maybe spending time with him would be fun.  
"How would I go about that?" She asked as she ran her finger over his hand.  
"You seem like a smart girl Stephanie you can figure it out on your own." Paul said as he turned his hand over taking hers in his.  
Stephanie raised her eyebrows. She wanted to jump him right here and now. She smiled as she reached over grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from the desk. She slid it over to him as she took her binder from him.  
"See you later on Paul." She said as she backed out of the gym he smiled as he watched her get into her silver Mercedes and take off.  
He looked down At the piece of paper somewhat surprised as he smiled widely. Tonight was going to be a good night.

Paul checked his watch as he checked out his outfit in his bedroom mirror. He tugged at his dark navy polo as he tucked it into his pants before fumbling with the button. He picked up his cell needing a bit of assistance.  
"Yelllllo!" Shawn answered loudly.  
Paul cringed. "Shawn, I'm wearing a polo- button or unbutton the top button?"  
Shawn laughed. "Paul, you want this chick to be relaxed right?"  
"Duh."  
"Then you gotta appear relaxed brother! Unbutton! And Paulie, untuck it please."  
"Shut up!" Paul shouted as he slammed his phone shut laughing.  
He untucked his shirt, how the hell did he know he'd tucked it in?

Paul checked the address one more time and looked up at the large apartment building. It was gorgeous. He walked up to the door as the doorman greeted him. He rode with him up the elevator and pointed him to the right direction. He cleared his throat as he knocked on the door.  
Stephanie pulled the door open and smiled. Paul caught his breath as he looked her over. She was wearing a tight black dress and black heels that brought her closer to his height then her sneakers at the gym. Stephanie was taking him in too. He was wearing a dark blue polo and dark blue jeans with a leather jacket. His hair was pulled back neatly and she smirked as he handed her a yellow rose.  
"Thank you... I'm going to put this is water." She said as she took off. "Come on in!" She invited over her shoulder.  
Paul stepped inside looking around the apartment. It was beautiful. It looked like the freakin Hilton! Everything was in gold trim and white paint. Her furniture looked like no one ever even used it. He peeked into her bedroom and noticed it was a bit messy probably the only messy one in the apartment.  
"Ready?" She asked as she she walked past him.  
He nodded as he ran his hand over her back walking her towards her door. He opened the truck door for her as she climbed in. She looked over his truck as she noticed how it seemed pretty old and beat up. She wondered why Paul had such an old truck considering how he owned his own gyms.  
"There's a small Italian place I took my mother to, she seemed to really love it." He said as he started the truck it stalled out and his restarted it. "Sorry, you ready?" He asked.  
She smiled as she nodded yes.

"I'm stuffed." Stephanie said as she and Paul began walking towards his truck.  
"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asked.  
Stephanie smiled as she let him take her hand. "I'd love to."  
Paul and Stephanie had reached a small park near the restaurant and sat down on a bench as he pulled her down to sit next to him.  
"So steph, tell me something abut yourself." He said as he held her hand.  
"Um not much to tell, I run my families law firm with my brother Shane, and really don't have time for much else." She said and he smirked at her. "You?" She asked.  
"We'll I'm from New Hampshire originally. I used to do body building competitions for work so I did a lot of traveling which is how I met my business partner and best friend Shawn. I run about 10 gyms with him and I just like working out and stuff like that."  
Stephanie smiled at him he was adorable.  
"Your turn." He said nudging her.  
"I went to school for law and criminal justice at Boston University, did you go to school."  
"Community college, my mom made me I didn't want to I was to busy with body building. I went for graphic design, I love art mostly doodling. So I have an associates degree in doodling."  
Stephanie laughed as she looked into his eyes.  
"I like you." She said softly.  
"Good, I like you too." Paul replied.  
He took in a sharp breath as Stephanie leaned in kissing him. He ran his hand up her arm until his hand entwined in her hair. He tilted his head as he slid his tongue inside her mouth. She held his arm as he moved his lips down to her neck. She moaned gently as he ran his hand up her thigh holding it gently squeezing it. As the kiss ended Paul looked into her eyes.  
This was such a perfect moment he couldn't believe how amazing this night had turned out to be.  
They talked so more and kissed a few more time until they made their way back to his truck.  
Paul watched as Stephanie ran her hand over where the door handle used to be. He looked back at the road.  
"My dad bought me this for my graduation present, he died that summer. That's why I still have this thing." He said seemingly reading her mind.  
"Oh Paul, I'm so sorry." She said as she pouted slightly.  
Little did Paul know how we'll she could relate to his past. That was something she wasn't quite ready to get into though. Her past was riddled with pain and sadness, something being with Paul had actually made her forget about.  
"It's ok Steph, I just feel comfortable with you."  
Stephanie smiled. She felt the same way he took all her fears away and suddenly she didn't want to be without him. She noticed they were at an intersection that would take her home. She watched as he pulled in front of her building.  
"Can you pull out back?" She asked.  
He gave her a strange look as he complied. She instructed him to park next to her car as he put the truck in park Stephanie reached over and grabbed his hand off the steering wheel. He turned to look at her and smiled as she unbuckled her seatbelt as she moved towards him. She kissed him gently as her hand ran over his thigh. He reached his hand behind her head as he ran his fingers through her dark brown locks. He slid his tongue past her lips as she tilted her head allowing him better access to her. He groaned as he felt her get out of her seat pressing her body into his. He ran his other hand down to her hip as she straddled his lap he reached down pulling his seat backwards as he felt her fumbling with the collar of his shirt. She ran her hand up his shirt feeling his hard abs and he silently thanked Shawn for telling him to leave it untucked.  
"Come upstairs." She moaned into his ear.  
Paul's eyes rolled back as she ground her pelvis over his groin. He tried to grasp his composure but she was making it very difficult. He don't want to rush things but suddenly he felt like he wasn't going to be able to stop what was going on between them.  
"Paul..." She mumbled against his ear. "Take me upstairs."  
Paul nodded his head. This time she sounded almost desperate. He quickly opened his door and she stepped out fixing her dress as he got out of the truck locking it behind him as he grabbed her hand.  
Stephanie was flustered. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She never invited guys upstairs. She usually went to their place so she could leave. Commitment scared the shit out of her, she knew she could never fully trust anyone so there was really no point to putting someone through that. After what she'd been through in her past, she didn't think she'd ever trust anyone again and so far she hadn't. But Paul was intoxicating she felt a pull to him that shed never felt with anyone. He made her feel so at ease so comfortable.  
Paul felt her push against him in the elevator. She ran her hand over the collar of his leather coat. He smiled at her as she leaned up kissing him softly. He held her against him his hand pressed against the small of her back. They got to her living room and Paul let her take control because he wasn't quite sure of what she had planned. She kissed him hard as she wrapped her arms around his neck walking him back towards the couch. She sat on his lap as she began to kiss him. She ground herself against him feeling his excitement through his pants. She moaned as she felt him move his mouth to her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. As she looked down at him. He moved his lips from her neck as he looked at her. He gripped her hips stopping her from moving as they both caught their breath.  
"We should slow down baby." He said breathlessly running his hands tenderly down her back.  
She smiled at him. He was so amazing. And she loved that he called her baby. He could have taken her right then and there and he didn't. That spoke volumes for the kind of person he was and it melted her heart.  
"It's not that I want to stop trust me, I don't but I want to take this slow." He reassured her still caressing her back.  
She nodded as she leaned in kissing him.  
"I do too." She replied she chewed on her lip as she had an idea. "I don't want you to leave, I know it's late but do you want to stay and watch a movie?"  
Paul smiled. She was adorable.  
"Well that all depends." He said as thought about it. "You got popcorn?"  
"Um duh." Said as she jumped off his lap and went to her bedroom. she came back out with sweatpants and a t shirt on. She tossed him a pair of sweatpants.  
"These are my brothers he stays here sometimes, you can put them on while I make popcorn."  
Paul smiled at her thoughtfulness. He really was falling for her after only one date and he hoped he could get her to open up more later on cause he had a good feeling about her.  
Stephanie smiled to herself as she watched the bag of popcorn inflate. She would have made love to Paul and that thought scared her. She never let herself get that close to someone but there was just something about him. She had a feeling there was something amazing between them. She wondered if he could be the one to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

Paul's eyes slowly flickered open as he took his surroundings. The blue hue from the tv screen was glowing shadowing the room. He felt a weight on him and smiled as he looked down and saw Stephanie sprawled across his lap. He bit his lip as he gently moved her hair aside to look at her. She stirred and opened her eyes as she looked up at him.  
"Mmmm, hey." She said sleepily as she strectched.  
"Hi." He whispered.  
"Holy shit, we passed out what time is it?" She asked.  
"2:45." Paul said looking at the cable box.  
"Damn." She yawned as she stood up.  
She reached down for his hand he grabbed it as she smiled at him. She leaned into him looking up at him as she gave him a kiss.  
"Mmmm, come on." She whispered as she led him to her bedroom.  
She got under the covers as did he. She pulled him close to her as she sighed running her hand over his hard chest and abdomen. Paul took a deep breath as he felt her hand on him. He moaned as his senses took control of him. He reached down lifting her chin up as he leaned down kissing her softly. She wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him closer. He slid his tongue past her lips as he ran his hand down her side stopping at her hip as he held it firmly. Maybe they should have stayed in the living room. It was so quiet and all he could hear was her breathing. He felt her sucking on his bottom lip as she raked her nails over his abdomen under neath his shirt. He swallowed hard as she began to move against him. He rolled her on top of him as she began slowly grinding herself against him. He was losing his grip as he grabbed her hair pulling her down kissing her with a passion he'd never felt before.  
"Paul..." She groaned out as she kissed his neck holding onto his cheek. "You feel so good."  
He groaned as he felt himself getting harder underneath her. He rolled them over laying halfway ontop of her as he snaked his hand up her shirt. He pushed her bra up as he played with her nipple. She reached down to his pants and he stopped her holding her hand.  
"Not yet." He whispered. "Not until you can open up to me."  
She bit her lip trying to catch her breath. She shoved him off of her as she stood up fixing her shirt.  
"I don't get why you're playing games."She said as she swung around facing him.  
Paul sighed heavily as he sat up on the bed. "I'm not, thats the thing. I want all or nothing,no more part time relationships for me."  
"I just wanted to be with you." She mumbled.  
He got up crossing the room as he held her shoulders. "And you can be, but I told you I'm tired of being hurt and I want it all now... its up to you what do you want?"  
Stephanie shrugged as she but her lip. "I'm not sure I'm ready for all that."  
Paul smiled as he kissed her forehead. He held her hand tightly in his as he looked her in the eyes. She looked back into his as she felt hers fill with tears he was gonna leave. He wasn't going to waste his time on her. She felt her heart breaking even though she'd hardly eevn gottent to know him that well at all. There was something about him she just couldn't let go.  
"I'm gonna head out." He said as he held her gaze. "My friend Kevin is visiting from Florida. I'm having a party on Saturday night, would you like to come? Everyone from my gym will be there. There will be girls not all guys."  
She smiled as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I'd like that."  
Paul smiled at her as he leaned in kissing her softly.

Paul laughed as Trish told him a story about her latest client. She always had the most funny stories cause her male clients always tried to hit on her or feel her up during a session. She ran all the yoga classes. He placed her veggie burger on a bun as he handed it off to her. He looked towards the front yard again as he took a sip of his beer.  
"She'll be here Paul." Trish commented as she took a bite.  
"I'm not so sure." He replied.  
"Whys that?" She asked watching his nervous demenor.  
"I told her that I'm looking for something more serious than just a casual dating scenerio. After Maria... I just want more, I'm 31 now. I just want more." He replied. "I think maybe I scared her off."  
Paul had only spoke to her twice since their date. He knew she was busy with her career and everything but he'd hardly talked to her. But he had to admit he couldn't get her off his mind. The way her lips melted to his. Her body that fit so perfectly against his. Her smile... and her mystery. She seemed to have so much depth he just wanted to know her. He just wanted to have her, but all of her.  
"You love her." Trish said with a smile.  
"No..." He trailed off as he finally spotted her walking through the backyard as Shawn approached her.  
She was wearing a black skirt with a black top and a sweater. She hugged Shawn and Paul shook his head as watched his friend get in her face introducing her to everyone. And pretty much everyone was here. Randy and Dave his personal trainers, Amy his kick boxing instructor. John his closer and part time personal trainer. Stacy his aerobics instructor. She appraoched him as she saw Trish next to him.  
"You made it." He whispered.  
He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He hadn't seen her since last week. He didn't think she was going to show. Did this mean she wanted more too? He tried not to get ahead of himself.  
"I'm Trish, yoga instructor." Trish said holding her hand out to Stephanie. "He's been waiting on you all night. Glad you came." She said with a smile as she walked off to find Amy.  
"Is that so?" Stephanie asked him as he blinked rapidly breaking the spell she cast over him.  
He held his index finger and thumb up a little ways apart. "Slightly."  
She leaned in kissing him gently. "Well here I am."  
Paul tried to case what that meant as he stared at her. She took his hand fumbling with it.  
"I don't know what that means exactly all I know is I missed you this week. Like a lot... You make me smile and laugh and its something I'd really love to get used to." She looked down at their hands as she took a deep breath blowing it out. "I've had a lot of sadness in my life Paul... We have a lot in common, maybe more than you know."  
Paul smiled as he brought their hands to his lips kissing her knuckles.  
"I missed you to, if you give this a chance I turn your sadness on its head." He said with a wink.  
"I'd like that more than you know. "  
"Hey share the wealth! Whos this beautiful girl!?" Kevin shouted as he walked up to them.  
"Hey man this is Stephanie."  
Kevin took her hand kissing it. "Hello there beautiful."  
"This slime ball is Kevin." Paul said as he smiled at his friend.  
"What the fuck..." Paul said as he saw Maria coming through his yard.  
Trish shot him a look as she ran over to block Maria. Maria pushed past her as she walked right up to Paul.  
"Nice for you to invite me to the company party Paul, still not over it huh?" She asked as she eyed Stephanie.  
Stephanie grilled her right back. She never had a problem defending herself. She crossed her arms as she stared her down.  
"Get the fuck out of here Maria, and yes I am over it can't you see that." He said as he put his arm around Stephanie's shoulder.  
"How nice, I thought you weren't down with fucking clients." She replied.  
"Well you would be the expert on going down now wouldn't you?" He said letting go of Stephanie as he got in Maria's face. "This party is for my friends, so get the fuck out."  
Maria reared her hand back as she slapped him across the face. His face turned red as he got right in her face.  
"Get out get the fuck out!" He screamed pushing his body into hers almost knocking her over.  
Stephanie pulled on his shoulder as she got between them. She herself got nose to nose with Maria before Trish came over pulling Maria back.  
"He asked you to leave, he owns this property and now that means you are trespassing on private property. Leave before I have him call the cops and trespassing is a federal offense." Stephanie seethed staring her in the face.  
Kevin had pulled Paul back so he could cool off.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are? You know what? Good luck with him bitch, hes more emotional fucked than a mental patient." Maria spat.  
Trish grabbed her by the arm as she began shoving her towards the front gate. Stephanie turned to face Paul.  
"I need to go." She said slightly shaken.  
"Hey, you just got her. Don't leave because of her." Paul said grabbing her hand. She pulled it back as she shook her head. "I'm not leaving because of her. I have to go, sorry."  
Paul watched as she walked out the same way she had walked in not too long ago. Trish gave him a sympathetic look as she watched his face drop.  
"What the fuck was that?" He said.  
"Whatever man, see women suck and they are only good for one thing, I told you that a long time ago." Kevin said as he handed him a beer. "C'mon lets drink.

trish looked over at her friend slumped in the lawn chair. He was completely wasted. He tried to call Stephanie for an hour before finally giving into Kevin and drinking himself into oblivion.  
"I'll bring him upstairs." Shawn said as he sighed.  
"Nah, I got it you go home." Trish said as she patted his back.  
"You sure?" He asked.  
"Yeah, see you Monday." She said with a sigh.  
"Goodnight." He said as he took off.  
"C'mon drunk boy, party is over." Trish said as she poked Paul's cheek.  
He tried to slap it away as he grunted. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around at the empty yard. He looked back at Trish with a half smile.  
"I'm firing that bitch Monday morning." He commented trying to stand.  
Trish rolled her eyes as she threw his arm over her shoulders helping him up to his room. A room she'd seen plenty of times before. He groaned as she dropped him on his unmade bed. He got undressed down to his boxers as she left the room and climbed in the bed. Trish returned with a trash bucket, a bottle of water, advil, and gum. Paul hangover essentials. She sat on the side of him as she ran her hand through his hair.  
"She'll be ok Paul." She said as she smiled at him.  
He took her hand rolling his eyes. "Why'd she leave?" He mumbled.  
"You'll have to ask her when shes ready to talk." Trish replied.  
Paul moved over as he opened the blankets. Trish rolled her eyes as she took off her shoes and pants she left her tank top on as she laid in the bed next to him. He pulled her close as she smiled hearing him breathing deeply. He was like her big brother most of the time, but at times like this he was just Paul, one of her best friends maybe even her best friend.  
"Good night Trish." Paul mumbled into her hair.  
"Good night Paul."

Paul sucked in a deep breath and his pride as he knocked on Stephanie's apartment door. He had been debating all morning if he should come see her. He decided to. The old him would never have sucked his pride down, but for her he would. He heard her moving around and waited as she slowly opened the door. He felt a wave of emotion wash over him as he looked at her. He swallowed hard as he watched her. He tried to read her, it wasn't easy she was a master of hiding her emotion. She stepped aside licking her lips allowing him in. He swallowed hard. He had to find out what was up with her and what they were, he was falling in love with her and this was killing him.  
"We need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who is digging this story! It'll get way more interesting I promise! Well that is Paul can drag the truth out of Stephanie...

"Powerhouse, this is Paul speaking."  
Stephanie smiled to herself as she cradled the phone in her hand. She checked the oven quickly.  
He had showed up at her apartment Sunday morning. He had apologized and she had explained how she doesn't like screaming and men being aggressive because of her uncle. She didn't get much further into it then that but she would later on.  
"Hi, its me. Are you working late tonight?" She asked quietly.  
"hi baby yeah I was going to help john close up busy night tonight. Why what's up?" He replied.  
He smiled at Trish as she walked up to him leaning on the counter as she pinched his arm. He gave her a dirty look as she smirked at him.  
"Um... I just I did something kinda Special I guess for you and I was waiting for you to come here and see it." She said softly.  
"To your place ?" He asked.  
"No yours, Trish let me borrow her key. I hope you don't think it's weird I don't like my apartment so much. It's really quiet and peaceful here."  
Paul looked up and Trish winked at him. 'Go home.' She mouthed to him. He shook his head covering the phone.  
"I'll help John tonight, go home." She whispered.  
He contemplated it. He never chose a date over work, but this was Stephanie and she was more than a date, she always would be.  
"Paul?" Stephanie said gently.  
"Yeah..." He trailed off. "Yes. Ill be home soon." He said as he smiled at Trish as she clapped.  
"Great, see you soon." She said.  
"See you soon."  
Trish gave Paul a hug as he hugged her back.  
"Trish why are we hugging?" He asked.  
"Cause I'm just excited for you goon!" She said as she let him go. "Now go home!"  
"Okay okay I'm going. Thank you for staying. I owe you."  
Trish watched Paul as he left. She was happy for him. Stephanie had approached her at the gym the other day. She had asked her to pick a day Paul would be staying a little later so she could cook him dinner. Trish thought it was great and immediately leant her her key. Paul was a private person but he needed some excitement in his life and Stephanie sure was keeping him on his toes.

Paul chewed a piece of the chicken parm as he smiled. It was damn good. He didn't know she was a good cook. It was good to know though.  
"How is it?" She asked softly.  
"It's amazing steph, not just the food, you." He said as he reached across the small dining room table holding her hand rubbing small circles on it with his thumb. "No ones ever done this for me. You don't give yourself enough credit."  
She smiled. "Thanks babe."  
He smiled at the nick name. She was adorable. They talked and joked around during dinner. She loved his laugh and he loved her reaction to his stupid jokes. He helped her clean up and load up the dishwasher.  
"That was great sweetheart, thank you. But uh, what's for desert?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows as he held her in his arms.  
"Mmmmm, I think that you should provide that." She said giving him a kiss.  
"You think so huh?" He asked.  
She smiled as she laughed at his expression.  
"Look even though I look like a snoop cause I busted into your home unannounced I didn't look around, just your kitchen and your bathroom, once." She said holding up her index finger.  
He laughed. "I'll check my bathroom camera to see for sure."  
She slapped his chest as she laughed. "So give me the grand tour."  
Paul sighed as he looked around.  
"We'll you've seen half of it. The kitchen bathroom now all that's left is the living room, guest room, and my room."  
"Lead the way!" She said as she took his hand.

"And this is my room." He stated shoving his hands in his pockets. Stephanie looked around his bedroom. She took in his plaid blue and green wallpaper. His navy blue bedding and his oak furniture. She ran her fingers over his nail clippers, his key chain, and even his loose change. She wanted to remember everything about him. She smiled as she looked at the pictures. There was one pretty recent one of him and his mom. She picked up an old one of him and his dad it looked like his graduation day.  
"That was our last picture together." He said his hands in his pockets. "I look at it every day and wish that I could be as good a man as him. I asked him for you."  
She smiled as turned to face him.  
"How so?" She asked.  
"Well I asked to find the love of my life, that could be you." He said shyly. "Want to see the balcony?" He asked taking her hand.  
She let him lead her outside into the balcony. It was gorgeous. He stood behind her as she leaned on the banister.  
"See that tree way off in the distance?" He whispered in her ear.  
She felt a shiver run down her back as she felt his breath on her neck. She swallowed hard. A man had never had this affect on her. Ever. Maybe he was right. Maybe they were meant to find each other.  
"The one that looks more like a palm tree?" She asked feeling her mouth go dry as he pressed even closer to her.  
"Yes, I've never shown that to anyone sounds dumb I know but it was like my thing."  
"Well now it's our thing." She said as she leaned her head back against his chest.  
He kissed her neck as she reached down taking his arms as she wrapped them around her waist. She turned around in his arms as he leaned down kissing her. He hoisted her up placing her on the Banister. He held her tight.  
"I won't let you fall." He said as he kissed her.  
"I'm not scared." She replied.  
Her heart was racing he was exciting and comforting at the same time. He was dangerous and safe. He was sweet and he was strong. He was becoming everything.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight as he leaned in kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved her lips to his neck sucking on a spot she found last week. He gripped her hips tight as he groaned. She was exciting him already. He was finding it extremely hard to hold back. His resolve was pretty much being broken.  
"Why don't I go get us some drinks ?" He said as he lifted her off the banister and placed her down.  
She watched him make his way down to the kitchen.  
Stephanie quickly went into his room as she stripped. Enough was enough. She wanted him and she wanted him now. Her body was on fire for him. She had worn black lace lingerie. She fixed her hair in the reflection of his sliding door. She felt like she looked good. She went into her purse pulling out 2 candles. She lit them placing them on the nightstand. She heard him coming back and scrambled as she went back out to the balcony.  
Paul instantly smelled her perfume as he made his way back into his room. He swallowed hard as he saw her in the moonlight on his balcony. He put the drinks on his dresser as he walked to her.  
"What happened to your clothes?" He said as he looked her up and down. "I mean..."  
Stephanie leaned up kissing him. She ran her hand behind his head pulling him closer. Her other hand ran behind his back feeling his muscles. She broke the kiss as she rubbed the back of his neck. She looked into his eyes as she licked her lips.  
"Paul... Please don't turn me down..." She pleaded as she looked into his eyes.  
Paul smiled as he leaned into her. He couldn't turn her down if he wanted to. Her actions said what her words couldn't right now. That she was feeling what he was. That she did want this, because she was proving it to him.  
He ran his thumb over her bottom lip as he leaned in capturing her lips in his. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her hard against him. She felt his tongue slide past her lips as it moved against hers. He broke the kiss for air as he moved his lips to her neck kissing up to her ear.  
"Do you know how hard it's been to resist you?" He whispered in her ear.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer. She moaned as he slipped his hand down her abdomen. He nibbled her ear lobe as he slid his hand underneath her panties. He touched her feeling that she was already wet for him. He slid his other hand down her back holding her backside roughly as she moaned loudly. He moved his fingers expertly over her most sensitive spot as he moved his lips to hers sucking on her bottom lip. She threw her head back as she breathed heavily. He moved his fingers faster over her as she held onto his shoulders.  
"Paul... Paul, I'm gonna..."  
Paul smiled against her skin as he walked her backwards to the bed. She hit the bed with the back of her legs as she sat down. Paul reached down as he picked her up and brought her head up to the pillows. She looked so beautiful just laying there watching him. He moved onto the bed next to her as he began kissing her again. He reached behind her unhooking her bra as he tossed it. He moved his hand to her breast as he tweaked her nipple. She felt his lips cover hers again as he kissed her. His kisses were the most amazing kisses shed ever experienced. She felt him rub against her as he moved his tongue with hers stealing her breath away. She moved her mouth from his trying to catch her breath. He moved down her body as he rolled her panties down her legs. He kissed his way up her thighs and felt her shiver as he slid his tongue inside her.  
"Fuck..." She hissed out at the contact. "Paul!"  
He held her hip still as he moved his tongue in and out over and and over. She gripped his hair tightly as she pulled him up to her. She grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head as she tossed it. She reached down grabbing his belt buckle. He felt her unbuckle it as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans pushing them down. He kicked them off as he crawled up her leaning over her. She took him in her hand rubbing him gently.  
"Oh my god... You're perfect." She said as she kissed him.  
His mind was reeling. She was so beautiful all he wanted to do was pleasure her. He felt her hand on him and he gently removed it as he held himself at her entrance. He reached for his nightstand drawer and she stopped him pulling him back to her as She kissed him. And lifted her hips up as she rubbed against him.  
"I'm on something... I trust you."  
She said breathlessly. "You can trust me."  
He pressed his forehead against hers as he slowly entered her. He held still as she cried out. Her nails dug into his back as he groaned feeling her around him was more incredible than he expected. He began to move as he leaned down capturing her lips in his. He broke the kiss moving his lips to her neck as he sucked on her skin. She was so amazing.  
"More..." She moaned.  
He moved her up further on the bed as he moved deeper inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her hip tightly. He felt her lips move to his ear. She was breathing heavily and moaning his name over and over.  
"Paul..."  
He picked up the pace moving in and out of her fast as he possibly could.  
"Steph, I love you." He groaned out into her ear.  
She almost didn't process what he had just said. But she had. He loved her. Loved her. She clenched hard around him with her orgasm hitting her hard, almost stopping his movements completely as he let go deep inside her. He laid his head into her neck as he tried to regain his breath. He felt her shaking under him and he held himself up on his forearms looking down at her. He saw tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"Don't cry... Did I hurt you?" He asked panicked.  
She shook her head no. "You mean it?"  
"What baby?" He asked kissing her tears.  
"You love me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, I love you." He said with a smile as he leaned down kissing her he moved his tongue fiercely against hers, running the back of his hand down her side.

"Paul... I..."

He shook his head as he smiled down at her.

"You don't have to say it back, not until you're ready."

He rolled off of her as she laid her head on his chest. After a few moments she began to sit up.

"Please stay." He said almost in a whisper.

She looked down at him pushing some stray hair off of his face. Staying was hard for her. It meant trusting someone completely. Did she? How could she have questions after what they had just shared? Maybe it was time she let go a little bit herself. She laid back down as he held her close to him. She felt his breathing even out as he had fallen asleep. She felt herself getting really tired as her eyes finally slid shut.

_"I told you, no boys." He said as he said as he grabbed her shoulders roughly. "How many fucking times do I need to repeat myself?!" _

_Stephanie held in her tears. He wouldn't see her cry, he couldn't. He'd enjoy it, he always did. _

_"Why do you insist on whoring yourself out? Your parents would be ashamed."_

_She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood and just as she went to leave her uncle turned around slapping her hard across the face, knocking her to the floor. He reeled his foot back to kick her and..._

Stephanie shot up in bed a cold sweat. She tasted blood as It trickled down her lip. She must have bit it in her sleep. She wiped it with the back of her hand as she looked down her heart raced seeing Paul there. She took deep breaths as she slowly got out of his bed. She reached down grabbing his t shirt off the floor and pulled it on. She got to the bathroom and began cleaning her lip. These fucking nightmares were never going to go away. How could she make Paul deal with her? She was a mess he deserved more he deserved better. She leaned on the door jamb to his room staring at him. But he loved her.

_"They all say they love you, they all just want to fuck you."_

No, her uncle was wrong for the first time in her life she was sure of it. Paul wanted to know her and for her to know him he said he loved her. If she was honest with herself maybe her love for him was the only thing keeping her here. She couldn't leave. She couldn't hurt him like that. She pulled the blanket at the end of the bed around her as she walked onto his balcony. She stared at the tree he showed her wondering why he was ever out here staring off into the nothingness like she was right now. Then she remembered that bitch Maria. She warned her he was damaged goods, ha little did she know how damaged she was. Perhaps they could save each other. She sighed as the breeze blew. She couldn't stop thinking about how amazing Paul was and as she sank back into the lounge chair all she wanted was to feel the breeze.

Paul ran his hands over his face a the sunlight shown brightly in the room. He check the alarm clock it was 6:50. He yawned as he turned to wake up Stephanie.

"Hey, steph-" he felt the cold sheet next to him.

His heart began to race as he felt panicked but that was shortly lived as he realized he must have scared her off again. He felt his heart ache as he got up out of bed. He pulled on his boxers as he made his way to the sliding door. It was open still and he didn't want any bugs getting in. As he went to shut it he saw a foot. He smiled widely his heart racing once again as he found her curled up in the chair the sunlight shining on her beautiful face. He looked her over she was wearing his t shirt as it rode up her thigh the blanket she had covering her had been kicked aside, the heat of the sun must have been bothering her. He felt himself getting hard as he thought about last night. The way she felt the way she smelled the way her voice sounded when he pushed her over her limit. He groaned a little as he realized he had to have her again. He leaned down as he pressed his lips to her neck. She moaned a little and rolled on her back only providing him better access. He leaned over her body pressing himself against her as he left open mouthed kisses on her neck. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt him hovering over her. She smiled remembering where she was. He moved his kisses down her abdomen and lifted her leg but she put it back down as she grabbed his wrist looking at his watch.

"Shit." She muttered running her hand through her hair. "I have to meet my brother at 9."

Paul shrugged as he moved his lips to her neck again. She ran her hand through his hair before shoving at him.

"I really need to head home and her ready." She said with a sigh.

"I can make it fast." He said as he continued moving his kisses all around her neck.

"Fuck it." She muttered as his fingers rubbed her.

She reached down pushing his boxers down as he kicked them off. He grabbed her hips as he pushed inside her in one quick motion. He began moving in her quickly. She moaned biting down on her hand as she realized they were outside, luckily his neighbors Weren't visible but she didn't want to draw attention to them. He moved his lips to her ear as he lightly nibbled her ear lobe. He held onto the arms of the lounge chair as he pounded in and out of her.

"Yes, yes oh god... Paul." She moaned into his ear as he reached his hand under her pulling her closer to him. "God you feel so good." She whispered.

He felt her getting tighter around him and her nails digging into his shoulders so he withdrew as far as he could before slamming back into her. She came as she bit down on his shoulder screaming into his skin. He groaned feeling the pain of her teeth in his skin and the pleasure of releasing inside her warmth. He collapsed slightly on top of her as she breathed heavily.

"I could stay here all day and just do that." She said with a laugh as she fixed his shirt that she was wearing to cover herself.

He smiled as he kissed her lips. "I could stay here and do that to you all day." He said quietly.

"You're shy after sex... It's cute." She commented as she held his cheek and leaned in giving him a small kiss.

"Not shy, just relaxed... You bring me a calm that I've not known since my dad died." He said as he ran his hand over her abdomen. "You make me forget cause when you're with me all I can think about is you."

Stephanie smiled as she took his hand in hers. "Hey."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why were you sleeping out here?"

She sighed as she knew he'd ask, why wouldn't he? It only made sense.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up." She only really half lied.

She wasn't ready to tell them about the nightmares yet, though by the look on his face, he only half believed her. He nodded not wanting to push it as he stood up.

"Let's shower." He said reaching for her hand.

Shane smirked as he watched his sister as she finally came outside. She was still fixing her hair as she was pulling it up into a bun. She adjusted her glasses a she buttoned her suit jacket. She got in his car throwing her briefcase on the floor as she sighed heavily. She looked over at him and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Where were you last night?" He asked as he pulled back onto the street.

"Huh?" She said stupidly.

He chuckled. "You weren't home all night I called off and on."

"What are you my watchman?" She asked.

"Yes as a matter fact I am." He replied. "Sooo..."

"I was with Paul." She said as she picked a piece of lint off of her jacket.

"You stayed all night?" He asked in shock.

"He's different Shane. I've never felt this way... He told me he loved me after, well more like during..."

Shane cringed. "Really steph?"

"Shane be mature." She said smacking his arm.

He laughed as he took her in. She looked happy like genuinely happy.

"Did you say it back?" He asked.

"No." She replied looking straight ahead.

"You can't let Uncle Art destroy your life steph I know he fucked you up, but-"

"I'm not fucked up Shane." She said quietly. "Besides Paul has baggage too, he understands."

"That's great. I'm happy for you. But if you love him, tell him."

Stephane nodded her brother was right. She just hoped she could build up the courage to tell him. She picked up her phone as she went to the message screen.

_'Have a good day at work baby, xoxo.'_

She pressed send and smiled a she sat back in the seat. She was planning on thinking about Paul every spare second today.

Paul laughed hard as he and Shawn were joking and fucking around. They were tackling each other and fake fighting as Trish and Amy laughed along.

"Paul your phones lit up." Randy said as he tossed it to him.

He smiled as he opened the phone and read the message a smile appearing on his face.

"Oh no it's lady love!" Shawn exclaimed laughing at his buddies face. "Tell her she left a nice hickey on your neck! So tell me details, I know you finally got together last night I can read it all over your face." Shawn said as everyone else went back to work.

"It was amazing Shawn." Paul said shaking his head dreamily at the memory. "And again this morning."

"You dog! You'll always be my hero." Shawn said lovingly as he slapped his shoulder.

"Get out of here! I'm being serious!" Paul said as he pushed him.

"That's great man." Shawn said. "Double date?"

"I don't know if she's ready for all that." He said. " She's... delicate."

"She's sexy." Dave said from behind them.

"Hey !" Paul said punching his arm.

Stephanie laid back in the hot bath as she grabbed her glass of wine. She took a sip as she closed her eyes. She heard her phone buzz on the floor next to her. She flipped it open reading the message.

_'Plans tonight?'_

She smiled. Paul. She hadn't seen him for 2 days, damn she missed him.

_'Bath time ;)'_

Paul smiled as he read her message. He was dying to see her. He really missed her.

_'Then...?'_

She bit her lip reading his message. She decided that she was too tired to go out so shed lure him here even though she loved his place. It was so quiet and beautiful.

_'Up to you baby, I've got a big bathtub.'_

She leaned back in the tub smiling to herself. She wondered if he would get the hint and come over.

Paul smirked as he got up off the couch. He pulled on a flannel shirt and his Sneakers as he grabbed his keys and left locking the door behind him.

Paul knocked on her door as he swayed back and forth in the hallway. The door opened and Stephanie stood in her bathrobe. She grabbed his shirt from each side as she pulled him in her apartment. He laughed as he shut the door behind him. She pulled him down to her as she kissed him. She kissed him passionately wanting him to feel how much she missed him. As they broke apart she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him. He hugged her back kissing her neck softly. He smelled so good. Like his cologne and the scent of his home. He was so comfortable to be with. He set her at such ease. He was all she wanted.

"I missed you honey." He said softly. "How have you been?"

"Mmmm, I missed you. I've been good you?"

"Good, busy. Trish had such a big class today that I had to help her found out I can not do yoga." He said with a smile.

"I don't know I'd say you're pretty limber." She said wiggling her eye brows.

Paul looked at his watch is was nearing 10 already.

"Have you eaten dinner?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Didn't have time."

"Get dressed I'm taking you to dinner then." He said with a wink.

The next day Stephanie walked toward Paul's gym ready to work out with him before they went back to his place for the night. She rolled her eyes as she saw Maria approaching her.

"Hey, I have some information that you might be interested in." Maria said cockily.

"Nope, can't say that I am." Stephane replied as she crossed her arms sizing her up.

"Okay, it concerns your boyfriend and one Trish Stratus." Maria said with a smirk.

"I realize that they are friends I'm not jealous." Stephanie said as she looked at her watch. "We'll this has been fun-"

"Oh not yet see what's 'fun' or more funny, is when you left Saturday after me I stuck around and I didn't see Trish leave. I drove by the next morning and her cute little red car was still parked right there behind your little boyfriend." Maria giggled as she watched Stephanie's face drop. "The cheated has become the cheater, have a nice work out."

Stephanie felt her anger rise to the surface and she gritted her teeth as she tried to calm herself. They were friends long time friends. He did bring her up and awful lot but never in a loving or flirty way. She swallowed hard as she saw him through the glass window he was instructing some guy at the weights.

_"They all say they love you, they all just want to fuck you."_

Her uncles words ran through her head as they always had at times like this. She walked through the door as she stood in front of him.

"We really need to talk." She said angrily.

"Ok babe in 10 you're a little bit early." He said not looking up at her.

"We really need to fucking talk now." She spat.

Paul cleared his throat as he looked at his client.

"We can cut it short." His client said with a smile.

"Alright man, see you next week." Paul stated as he stood.

"What's going on with you, don't ever embarrass me like that. This is my lively hood you're messing with." He whispered to her.

"Then bring me somewhere that I can rip you a new one privately." She said as she got nose to nose with him.

He breathed heavily getting irritated as he took her hand pulling her behind him. He pulled her into his office slamming the door.

"Why didn't you tell me about your little slumber party Saturday night?" She said her eyes brimming with tears. Tears she was determined not to shed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Trish you know the little blonde with huge tits... Trish." Her face flushed red as he stared him down.

"She's my friend, Steph. I was hammered because you walked out on me without explanation and she stayed the night, we just slept."

"Oh so she slept in your bed with you? How nice for you." She spat out angrily.

"At least she stayed in my bed."

"Oh that's right and I didn't. Why is that? Oh that's right you bring me to the point of throwing myself at you before you turn me down and turn your back."

Paul saw the hurt in her eyes a she said that and it killed him.

"Steph... I wanted us to take things slow-"

"No fuck you! Now I see what you really want and I don't think I fit the criteria! You want a girl like Trish with muscle tone, blonde hair, tits and ass. Then have it! I'm not begging anymore."

She turned the door knob to leave when Paul's hand came up and slammed it shut. He pushed her into the door with his body as he held her hands against the door with his, pressing his hardness into her back. Because she had made him hard. To see her so jealous and defensive god it made him hot. She involuntarily moaned as his breath traced her ear and his hardness pushed against her back.

"I want you, can you feel it." He said as he bit her neck.

"Fuck you, get off of me." She said weakly as he pressed harder into her.

She tried to turn to push him but instead he reached down grabbing her yoga pants at the waist he quickly slid them down as he pushed her panties aside. He reached his arm around her body and into her panties he ran his fingers down to her clit as he began rubbing it. She bit her lip. Fuck it felt so good to feel him touch her.

"See I want you, only you." He breathed into her ear.

She sighed reaching behind herself as she shoved his pants down to his thighs. He groaned as she turned pressing her hands against his chest. He groaned as he lifted up her leg and pushed her panties aside as he slid into her roughly. She cried out feeling him deep inside her. He grabbed her hips moving in and out of her at a rapid pace. Her body was pressed firmly against the door as she became sandwiched between his body and the steel door. She moaned as she pushed herself harshly against him.

"Fuck... You feel so fucking good." He grunted as he feverishly pounded away at her.

She felt like she was being hit with shock waves every time he thrusted. He felt absolutely amazing. She felt her knees get weak as she slid down the door slightly. He wrapped and arm around her waist pulling her back up to where she was.

"Paul..." She moaned out. "Paul..."

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her get so tight around him. He gave a couple more thrusts before she shuddered around him. He pressed her hard against the office door as he felt his own release.

"Fuck... Steph..." He groaned as he released deep inside her sending even more shock waves through her.

He slid out of her pulling her against his chest as he held her up. He reached down pulling his pants back up as he reached down in front of her Pulling hers back up as well. He swallowed hard waiting for her to say something.

"I need to go." She muttered as she reached down grabbing her stuff.

"No you want to." He muttered.

"Either way you want to put it Paul, whatever." She turned to leave and he stopped her.

"Are you going to run every time something occurs in this relationship?" He asked.

"I'm not so sure I can handle one." She said as she turned the knob.

She pushed it open as she covered her face leaving the gym. She got to her car and pulled to the end of the parking lot as she stopped and cried. She couldn't stand the fact that she needed him. Having him be able to take her like that was scary. She'd always controlled her relationships. She'd always fucked them up to. She sucked back her tears as she began driving again.


	6. Chapter 6

Paul laid down in bed as he flipped through the tv. He sighed heavily as he closed his eyes. Closing his eyes was like his own personal hell because all he could see was her face. All he could think about was how good she felt. How good he felt when he was with her in every way. He hadn't heard from her since their fight at the gym almost a week ago. He had decided to give her space, well except for the flowers he sent her Wednesday. He rolled over in bed about to go to sleep when his doorbell rang. He furrowed his eyebrows confused as he sleepily walked down the stairs and to his front door. He opened it and stared at her.  
She bit her lip looking at him. She had no right showing up here and she knew that, but she couldn't take one more day without him. She felt her heart race as he moved aside allowing her in. He crossed his arms as he watched her curiously.

"I'm... I'm crazy, I must be to walk away from you like I do." She said staring at the floor. "I am bad with emotions, with words, with feelings, with everything related to a relationship. I don't have friends, I don't trust anyone. I don't know what you see in me, all I see is that you deserve better." She wrung her hands together as she felt a panic attack approaching.  
Paul walked over to her wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her close.  
"I can't keep doing this Stephanie. It's breaking my heart." He said as he felt her hug him back. "I love you, so just let me love you, or let me go."  
Stephanie shook her head against his chest. "I can't. I can't let you go, because... I care about you too much." She looked up at him he looked exhausted. "Were you sleeping?" She asked.  
"I was about to." He said running his fingers through her hair.  
"Well I just wanted to come say that to you- can I stay?" She asked softly.  
"You can stay forever if you want. Only if you're really going to stay though." He replied as he leaned in kissing her softly.  
She backed off as she held his hand loosely in hers. She sucked in a deep breath. God she was a mess. A total fucking mess. She folded her arms as she looked down.  
Paul lifted her chin with his thumb as he looked into her eyes. She looked so young so innocent.  
"Have you been drinking?" Paul asked as he smelled her breath.  
"Wine, yeah... I fuck up, ill leave." She said blowing out a frustrated breath.  
"Come on let's get some sleep." He said as he kissed her temple hugging her gently.  
He wasn't happy with her drinking and driving or her blowing him off like she had been but he just couldn't stand being away from her. He took her hand as he brought her to his room. He laid under the blankets as she laid next to him resting her head on his chest. He ran his hand over her back soothingly as she leaned up kissing his lips softly.  
"Paul?" She said softly.  
"Yes baby?" He asked.  
"Do you still love me?" She wondered.  
He laughed a bit. "Of course I do."  
Stephanie bit her lip. She smiled realizing how amazing this man truly was. He was not only everything she wanted, he was everything that she needed too. She swallowed hard as she pushed her fear down.  
"I love you too." She said holding her breath.

Paul sat up as he leaned against his headboard. She sat up with him as she smiled at the adorable look now adorning his face. She got up as she straddled his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as he looked into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned in kissing his lips softly. She held his cheek in her hand as she looked into his eyes. He was it, he was her future. He made her feel things she'd never felt before. She spent much of their time apart trying to think of reasons to stay away but all she could think of was reasons to go back to him.

Stephanie stared into the gym as she waited for Paul to come out. He asked her to pick him up because he needed to get a part for his truck. She watched him and Trish as they were talking while picking up after her yoga class. They were seemingly perfect for each other but she guessed opposites attract. She knew she could never date someone like herself, she wondered how Paul could. She watched as Paul knocked Trish off the head with a rolled up mat jokingly and she chased him. She gasped startled as Shawn knocked on her window. She unlocked the doors allowing him in.  
"May I sit?" He asked as he checked her car out. "Benz ? Nice!" He said as he shut the door behind himself.  
He had been watching her watch Paul and Trish. He could tell by the look in her eye what Maria had said had really been fucking with her. He took a breath god he sucked at this.  
"They are like brother and sister Stephanie seriously." He commented.  
"I know, I just wish- I wish my relationship could be more playful and less complicated. I guess I feel like he deserves that." She said as she ran her hand over her steering wheel.  
"When you really love somebody, it's usually the hardest relationship of your life. It's not so carefree cause you are constantly afraid if it ending." He said as she nodded. "I know Paulie's in love, I've never seen him this way before, it's great."  
"Thanks Shawn." She said as she smiled over at him.  
"You can always talk to me Stephanie." He said taking her hand.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"Hey, hands off my woman! And get your ass outta my seat!" Paul shouted with a smile as he opened Shawn's door.  
"Ok, ok she's all yours... For now." He said as he winked at Stephanie.  
"Bye man, see you in Hartford tomorrow right?" Shawn said reminding Paul of their meeting.  
"Yes sir." Paul said as he turned to Stephanie.  
"You drive." She said as she slid into the passenger seat.  
Paul smiled at her as he got in. He put the car in drive as he leaned over kissing her. She smiled as she pulled her seatbelt on. Paul laughed as Stephanie blasted the music bobbing her head to it. It was a song he knew but he couldn't say he liked.  
"You can do it put your back into it!" She sang loudly, she pointed to him and he rolled his eyes obliging her.  
"I can do it put your ass into it!" He said back smiling at her.  
"Put your back into it!"  
"Put your ass into it!"  
Paul laughed loudly as Stephanie started rapping the next part of the song trying to act like a gangster.  
"You can do it put your back into it!"  
"I can do it put your ass into it!" Paul laughed as Stephanie was cracking up. He smiled as he kissed her cheek he slid his sunglasses on as he tapped the steering wheel.  
"Hey Amy is getting married next month, would you like to be my guest?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Hmmmm, only because you sang that song with me and you have to dance with me at the wedding then yes." She replied as she took his hand holding it as she stared out the window bobbing her head to the next song.  
He smiled at her as he played with her fingers. She was so beautiful. She mesmerized him. He looked back towards the road as he decided to get Trish and Amy to get Stephanie more involved. He knew she had no girl friends she really only had him and her brother it seemed. He'd have to ask Trish tomorrow.

"Paul, I don't think she's my biggest fan. Did you even ask her about this?" Trish asked as she sat in the seat across from his desk.  
"No, I want you to ask her. If I ask she'll know it was all my idea." He said as he pouted at her. "Pwwwwease."  
"Oh you are a sad little man." Trish said as she laughed at him.  
"So..."  
"Yes yes! Ill fucking ask her, ok Paul?" She said running a hand through her hair as she stood.  
"Great!" He exclaimed. "Wanna go get lunch with me?" He asked as he walked her to the office door.  
"Sure, let me grab my stuff."

Stephanie but her pencil as she stared at the clock. She was waiting for the judge to reappear as her stomach rolled. God she was starving. She flipped her phone open while she waited.  
'Meet me at the gym?' She read.  
'When?' She replied.  
'8?'  
'K... Gotta go judge is back boooorrreeedd... Love you.'  
'Haha love you xoxo.'  
Sometimes Stephanie wasn't such a fan of this career. She liked it, it just bored her sometimes. Paul got to hang out with his friends at a gym all day. She knew that was mostly because he owned it and he did do a lot of work it just seemed way more fun than this.

Paul rolled his sleeves up as he walked down the stairs towards the front door. He opened it as he smiled at her. She smiled back as she leaned up kissing him softly.  
"Hi baby." She whispered against his lips.  
"Hi, I made you dinner it's in the living room though." He said as he watched her hang up her purse and jacket.  
Stephanie smiled at him. He was the best thing in the world. Perfect. She was supposed to meet him at the gym but of course that didn't happen. It was about 10 o'clock now. She followed him to the living room. She smiled at him. He set up a little picnic on the floor in front of the fireplace which he had burning. There was an amazing dinner with glasses of wine. He turned on soft piano music and she watched as he sat on the floor patting the spot next to him. She sat next to him taking his hand.  
"Thank you baby, it's wonderful." She said as he smiled handing her her glass of wine.  
"How was work today?" He wondered as he watched her.  
Stephanie drank her entire glass of wine as she placed it back down on the floor. She smiled at him as his eyebrows raised.  
"That bad?" He asked.  
She nodded her head as she ran her hand through her hair leaning back against the couch. She reached her hand out to him running her fingers over his cheek.  
"Can I make it better?" He asked softly.  
"You always do." She whispered as she moved her lips to his.  
She pulled him closer as she kissed him passionately moving her tongue with his as her hand grabbed his neck pulling him to her. He leaned his hands on the couch behind her as he leaned down kissing her. She moaned as she gasped for a breath as he moved his lips to her throat. She ran her fingers over the back of his neck scratching him lightly. He ran his tongue over her throat as he felt her pull herself up onto the couch. He stood up as she pulled him down next to her. She climbed on him straddling his lap. He pushed her hair back sucking on her neck.  
"Your dinner baby..." Stephanie said not wanting to ruin it.  
"Desert before dinner seems better." He mumbled as he began unbuttoning her shirt.  
"Mmmm, it's gonna get cold." She rolled her eyes back as he hit a sweet spot.  
"That's what microwaves are for." He replied moving his mouth to her breast.  
"Mmmm, k I'm sold."  
She unbuttoned his shirt rolling the buttons thoughtfully inbetween her fingers. She began to tremble as he his warm hands slid up her back. She moved her lips to the side of his face as she kissed his cheek gently.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie checked her reflection in the mirror one last time as she waited for Trish to arrive to pick her up. She was going with her to shop for a dress for the wedding. She wasn't sure why Trish had invited her of all people to go with her but she imagined it had something to do with Paul and him wanting them to be friends or at least civil.  
Stephanie wasn't jealous of Trish per say. More so jealous of how easy her relationship with Paul was. They just seemed to get each other where as her and Paul were at each other throats most of the time.  
She fixed her hair one last time as the door bell rang. She cleared her throat and let out a deep breath as she walked to her door and swung it open. She smiled back at Trish as she smiled at her. She was in her traditional outfit- yoga pants and a sweatshirt. Stephanie felt a bit over dressed in her usual dress clothes but she was so used to getting dressed like this everyday for court that she automatically did it.  
"Hey, ready for some shopping?" Trish asked with a pleasant smile.  
"I think so." Stephanie replied as she grabbed her purse.  
"Great! Lets get started." Trish said as Stephanie followed her to her small red sports car.

"Hand me that wrench man." Paul said as Dave sat on the tire that he'd just taken off.  
"So what do you think about Trish man, think she'd take me up on my offer for a date?" He asked as he handed the wrench to Paul.  
Paul shrugged as he reached up under the engine trying to catch the nut and bolt with the wrench.  
"I don't know man, she usually doesn't date co workers." He replied.  
"Just cause she didn't date you doesn't mean she doesn't date coworkers." Dave said with a smirk.  
"Hey I never asked her so there." He said as he loosened the bolt.  
"Yeah well I'm glad you never asked." Dave said as he watched him.  
Paul gave him a questioning look as he pulled away from his truck looking back at him.  
"Why would it matter, who's to say shed even have said yes?"  
Dave laughed at him. "You're kidding right ? Paul you guys have an obvious attraction well at least she does to you."  
Paul wiped his hands on his old beat up jeans as he laughed. He reached in his pocket as his cell phone rang breaking up the awkward conversation going on.  
"Hello." He said as he balanced his phone between his ear and shoulder wiping his hands again.  
"Hi, what color is your tie for the wedding?" Stephanie as she gave Trish a thumbs up on a dress she held up.  
"Baby blue, like the rest of the wedding party silly. Shouldn't Trish know? She is a bridesmaid." He said with a laugh.  
"Yeah, but she just wanted to make sure before I bought anything. How's the truck coming?" She asked as her heart fluttered hearing his laughter.  
"Um, that's yet to be determined but I'm doing my best." He said somewhat defeated.  
"Paul, you need something more reliable you know-."  
"No! Never!" He said with a laugh as he gave the truck a playful kick.  
"I'll convince you someday but ill see you tonight ok?" She said as she walked towards Trish.  
"Ok baby have fun." He said as he closed his phone and slipped it back in his pocket.  
"So about Trish what do you think?" Dave asked again.  
"Give it a shot couldn't hurt." Paul replied as Dave nodded in agreement.  
It wasn't that he didn't want Trish to date anyone he just didn't want to see her at hurt like she had before. They had that in common. They each seemed to find people who wouldn't give back to them what they gave. He just hoped that wasn't the case with Dave, that's if she even said yes.

"Stephanie, that's gorgeous." Trish said as she looked at the dress Stephanie was wearing.  
"Think so?" She asked smoothing her hands over the front of it.  
"Absolutely. It's perfect! Paul will love it, he loves your legs he told me so." She said with a laugh.  
Stephanie smiled. "He talks to you about me?"  
"Yeah of course, he loves you." Trish replied.  
"Well I'm going to go change then be right out."  
Trish nodded as Stephanie disappeared back into the changing area. She sighed as she wrung her hands sitting down. It wasn't that she liked Paul they just had a really great friendship. They truly understood each other and cared about one another. It was a relationship she never wanted to ruin or put in jeopardy. She knew Paul loved Stephanie but there was a small part of her that wondered why he didn't feel that extra spark towards her. She rolled her eyes she knew she was being dumb she just wished she could shake the feeling.

Stephanie rolled over as she laid her head on Paul's chest. He mumbled something in his sleep before running his hand down her back and pulling her right against him. She smiled as she laid a soft kiss on his bare chest. She leaned over him as she traced his lower lip with her thumb.  
"You have to release me baby, I have to go to work." Stephanie said softly as she smiled at him.  
He shook his head no as he brought his other arm around her pulling her tightly against him. His eyes opened half way as he smiled at her.  
"Paul- I have to." She pushed on his chest and he chuckled as she tried to escape him.  
Just as Paul was about to speak his doorbell rang. She lifted her eyebrows as he sighed heavily and let her go. She sat up and grabbed his shirt off of the floor. Paul sat up admiring her body as she slid the shirt over her head. She pulled her hair up into a loose bun as she smiled at him. He stood up pulling his track pants on as he leaned in kissing her lips softly. The bell rang again and he groaned as he walked towards the stairs.  
Stephanie smacked his ass as she smirked at him.  
"Tease." He said as he winked at her before descending the staircase.  
Paul sighed as he swung the door open. He smiled seeing Trish on the other side.  
"Hey." He said as he held the door open. "Sorry overslept." He said as he walked back in the house with her following him.  
Trish took a seat at the kitchen nook as she heard the shower running. She assumed Stephanie was here. She watched him get his protein shake stuff together as he whistled. She had never seen him this content. She was happy for him, maybe a little bit jealous but happy non the less.

Stephanie made her way down the stairs as she put her second earring in. She smiled at Paul as she saw him in the kitchen. She saw him flash her a smile and a wink as she got closer.  
"Oh hi Trish." She said as she saw her sitting at the nook.  
A tinge of heat went through her cheeks at the sight of her. She knew it was common for Trish to give Paul a ride when his truck wasn't working but somehow she felt that her territory was being invaded. Even though she'd kept Paul up a couple hours later then he'd wanted, it made her happy to know that while Trish was here.  
"Hi steph." She replied.  
"Well I'm off to work, ill see you later hopefully." She said as she leaned up kissing him.  
"Well there was just something I wanted you to take to work with you it's upstairs, Trish ill be right back." Paul said as he grabbed Stephanie's hand pulling her upstairs.

Once they made it around the corner upstairs he pushed her against the wall. She moaned as he pushed his pelvis against hers. His lips met hers in a warm soft kiss that got more intense as he gently rocked his hips into her. She broke the kiss as she moved her hands to his chest. He move his lips to her neck tasting her perfume. She smelled amazing and it was wracking his senses. She giggled softly as he groaned gently nipping her skin.  
"Baby, we can't do this." She murmured.  
As badly as she wanted this and wanted Trish to hear this, her brother was waiting for her in Stamford. She felt his hardness pressed against her as she kissed his lips softly.  
"To be continued?" He asked hopefully as he backed off of her.  
She nodded her head yes as she reached her hand around his neck pulling him so his forehead pressed against hers.  
"Have a good day, I love you." She said as she kissed him.  
"I love you too." He replied as he took her hand and walked her back to the doorway.  
"What are you looking at?" Stephanie asked shyly as she adjusted her hair.  
Paul shook his head just smiling at her.  
"Have a good day baby."

Paul could sense the tension building between his best friend and his girlfriend and it was making him extremely uncomfortable If it ever came down to choosing he didn't know how he'd handle it and that was a big fear. But the ways things seemed, it probably wasn't going to be long before shit hit the fan and a choice would most likely have to be made. He just wondered who would be the one to put him in that unfair position because it would defiantly help him make his choice. He just hoped things would cool down between them. Maybe Trish dating Dave wouldn't be so bad after it would cool down this weird triangle going on but a part of him still wasn't comfortable with it and he couldn't figure out why...


	8. Chapter 8

His lips upturned in a smile as he saw her. Well more like found her. She had left for some air sometime ago and he gave her some time before he came looking for her. He found her sitting on the grass near the lake out back. He looked around and no one was around. He walked up behind her slipping his jacket off and dropping it on the grass next to her. He loosened his bow tie as he sat behind her. He pulled her against his chest snuggling into her neck as she sighed and leaned back into him. She took his hands in hers as she entwined their fingers. She leaned down kissing his fingers gently.  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked softly in her ear.  
"Just looking at the scenery." She answered quietly. "Where's Trish?"  
Paul sighed. He had been paired up with Trish for the wedding as he was a groomsmen and she was a bridesmaid. Of course at the time it was a logical set up. She was single as was he and they were comfortable with one another.  
"I think Dave scooped her up." He replied.  
Stephanie absentmindedly ran her finger over his left ring finger. She was thinking how nice it would be to have him as hers forever. Unfortunately in her heart she felt he deserved better. She would always be a head case and he deserved a simple uncomplicated fun relationship. That of course meant giving him up and she just couldn't. She closed her eyes leaning back against him.  
Paul noticed her touching his ring finger and it made him smile. He really wished he could make her see that she deserve this.  
"So what's your take on all this marriage stuff?" He asked her.  
She shrugged as she looked away.  
"It's great for people who can really keep it together I guess." She replied feeling uncomfortable.  
"Sometimes all you really need is one strong person to carry both." Paul replied.  
"That's not fair to the other person and it would eventually catch up don't you think?" She asked as she turned her head to look at him.  
"I think I promised you a dance and you better get off your ass and in the reception hall so I can give it to ya." He said wiggling his eyebrows.  
"My anxiety is through the roof, I'm sorry I can't." She said softly.  
Stephanie took his hand as he helped her up she smiled at him as he took her hand in his pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her hips he began humming the song blaring in the hall next door as he swayed her to the music. She smiled laying her head on his chest as she felt the rumble of him humming in his chest. She leaned her head up kissing him softly as he leaned his forehead against hers.  
"You are by far the most beautiful woman here so maybe we should stay out here, don't want to upset the wedding party." he said with a smirk.  
Stephanie smiled as she shook her head at him. He laughed pulling her even closer. There was no way she was getting rid of him he hoped she knew that.

Paul walked into the house carrying Stephanie in his arms as she slept soundly against his chest. He kicked the door shut behind them as he made his way upstairs. He pulled the blankets back with one hand and laid her in bed with the other. He pulled the covers up to her chin as he kissed her cheek.  
His phone began vibrating in his jacket pocket as he slipped out of the room to answer it. He flipped it open as he sat down on the couch.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Paul, just wanted to make sure you got home safe, and tell you that I didn't go home with Dave." Trish said softly as she cuddled under her covers.  
"Trish I told you it's fine, why do you care about my opinion so much anyways?" He asked as he began taking his shoes and socks off.  
"Because I care about you Paul." Trish said as she cleared her throat. "Like a lot."  
Paul ran his hand over his head. He thought maybe she was only interested now that he was with someone which wasn't cool on any level. He sighed into the phone as he peered up the stairs.  
"I care about you to, as a friend, but you can make your own decisions." He said quietly.  
"Is Stephanie there?" Trish wondered.  
"Yes she's sleeping." He replied rubbing the side of his foot as he pushed back into the couch. "Look what's going on Trish because I'm getting vibes from you since Stephanie has been in my life is there something you want to share?"  
"I- I wish I knew I just keep feeling jealousy towards her and like- like I missed out on someone really great who's been here all along." She said softly into the phone.  
"Trish we really shouldn't be talking about this-" Paul stopped short as he looked up making eye contact with Stephanie. "I gotta go."  
Paul slowly closed his phone as he sat up off the couch reaching his hand out to Stephanie.  
"Busted." She muttered as she pulled her shoes on.  
"No, that's not - Stephanie-" Paul walked to her and she shoved him against back into the couch.  
He went to get up and she shoved him again. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her onto the couch with him she went to slap him and ended up ripping his shirt his buttons flying.  
"Let me go!" She screamed biting his wrist.  
"Ow! Fuck! Stephanie I wasn't doing anything wrong! Listen!" He pleaded as he followed her to the door.  
"Don't fucking touch me! Go touch Trish or aren't you already? Let me get out of the way so you don't need to sneak around. While I'm upstairs in your bed?" She looked at him disgusted as she shook her head at him. "And by the way I wasn't sleeping I was waiting for you to come back up so I could make love to you. What a stupid idea that is, all we do it get fucked right? Is that what you do Paul? Fuck people? Why'd you make me wait? What you- you liked the power? Well fuck you."  
Paul stood dumbstruck as she walked out slamming the door behind her. He watched from the window as she got in her car and revved the engine before leaving a trail of burnt rubber as she sped off.  
"Fuck!" He screamed throwing his cell phone.  
He raked his hands through his hair as he punched the wall. What the fuck just happened?


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry , I am sympathetic to your current predicament but said not to allow you in." Arthur, Stephanie's doorman said with a small frown.  
Paul sighed heavily as he sat on the bench in the lobby of Stephanie's apartment building. He'd been at this for almost a half hour. He looked up as the doorman smiled at him gently. Paul looked down picking at a blister on his hand. He'd been going extra hard in the gym the past couple days. It'd been 3 days since Stephanie had left his house. He tried to call her and he'd swung by here everyday. He saw her car outside so he knew she was here.  
About 20 minutes later he looked up hearing heels click on the floor. His eyebrows raised and his breath caught as he took her in. She was wearing a black dress and black heels her hair in a smoothed back ponytail as her bracelets clinking together when she walked.  
"Good evening ." Arthur greeted her tipping his hat.  
"Good evening Arthur." She replied as her eyes met Paul's. "I'm guessing he is here for me."  
Arthur nodded as he looked at Paul his eyes shinning. "Yes ma'am third night in a row, last night he was here for 3 hours."  
"He was?" Stephanie replied shocked as she looked him over.  
He was gorgeous. Even in his gym clothes he was beautiful. She swallowed hard as she cleared her throat breaking his stare. He stood up rubbing his hands over his thighs. Stephanie approached him as she stood before him.  
"Do you have a minute?" He asked quietly.  
"Literally like a minute." She said stubbornly as she looked at her watch.  
"I'm not interested in Trish or any other woman for that matter. I don't just fuck women." He took her hand as he ran his thumb over her palm standing. "Stephanie, I love you."  
Stephanie felt her heart skip as it pounded in her chest. She was in way to deep now. She felt like a small vessel in the middle of the ocean. She already loved Paul so much she was so scared to lose him. She shook her head as she pulled her hand away.  
"I really can't do this right now. You should have called." She said fixing her purse on her shoulder.  
She ignored the hurt that flashed across his handsome features although it pained her to see it.  
"I did, you ignored it." He said as he looked away.  
"I have a business dinner to get to." She said as she pushed past him. "Don't come back here Paul, seriously you'll thank me in the end."  
Paul ran to her standing in front of her. She sighed as she looked away then back at him. He locked eyes with her as he held her upper arms.  
"Why would I thank you Steph?" He asked his eyes searching hers.  
"Cause if its not Trish it'll be something else. I told you I can't handle a relationship you kept pushing me I just wanted-I just wanted-"  
"Someone to fuck? Is that why you accused me?" He asked his eyes were burning through her. "Why did you tell me you love me then? Cause you felt obligated?"  
"No! No, I do love you. It was never about screwing. That's the point Paul, I've never felt like someone's made love to me until you. I've only been used and traded off." She admitted.  
"Stephanie, what are you telling me?" He asked running his hand over her arms.  
"I can't do this here and I really have to go." She said as she watched his face drop.  
Paul lifted his hand to her face as he held her cheek. He leaned in kissing her cheek. "I don't wanna interfere in your life anymore Stephanie. If you really don't want me to be in it than- I won't be."  
Paul backed up as she held her tears in. She had to let him go. She couldn't let her insecurities rip him apart. And eventually they would. Trish was perfect for him. He'd see that, if he hadn't already.  
But as she walked out on him and to her car she knew in her heart he'd never done anything to hurt her. She'd done it to herself. To them. It would be nothing but a train wreck and if she ever told Paul her back story he'd keep bringing it up and she couldn't relive it.  
"Persistence sir. It pays off." Arthur said as he smiled.  
Paul rolled his eyes as he nodded. He sighed heavily making his way out front to his truck. He got in pulling the door shut hard behind him. He blew out a deep breath as he started it. He figured he might as well just leave Stephanie alone. He didn't want to think that their whole relationship had been based on sex but it was obvious to him now that that's what it was. He gripped the wheel hard as he felt tears burn the back of his throat. He held them back as he let the defeat sink in and headed home. Alone.

Paul rolled out of bed as he looked at the clock. It was 12:45 am. He had to be up at 6 he sighed as he walked down the stairs. He scratched his stomach as he opened the door yawning. He furrowed his brows seeing Shawn there.  
"Can I come in?" Shawn asked.  
Paul nodded as he let him in. He followed him to the couch as Shawn sat down.  
"Drink?" Paul asked grabbing a water.  
"Beer, have a beer with me Paul your girl left you too so..." Shawn said as he ran his hand over his head.  
"Becca left you?" Paul said surprised as he opened the beer for Shawn as handed it to him. "Thats not like her."  
"Pretty much. She got pissed that we are going to New York next week." He said sipping the beer. "Kicked me out until I get my priorities straight."  
"Dude I can go alone." Paul said with a shrug.  
"Nah, Paul we are partners man. We share in this responsibility." Shawn said sipping the beer.  
"I got it man, go back to your pregnant wife." Paul said as he stood patting his back. "It's not like I'll be leaving anyone behind when I go."  
"So you haven't heard from Stephanie at all?" Shawn asked.  
"Not since I talked to her in her lobby three weeks ago. Listen man I'm just trying to move on okay?" Paul said as he looked away.  
"Alright man, well talk in the morning thanks." Shawn said as he made his way to the door.  
"No problem dude. Goodnight."  
Paul walked back upstairs as he looked out his porch window. He stared at the tree that he once showed Stephanie. He thought about that night when he had come back upstairs and she was waiting for him... naked and then the next morning. He looked over at the chair she had been sleeping on. The one they made love on. Fucked on is more like it. He was such an idiot. He shouldn't have fallen for her.  
Shame on him she was clearly not into a relationship but he had to push. He sighed sitting on the chair. He looked up at the sky staring at the stars. He wished he could make Stephanie see what she meant to him. He felt his heart ache. He loved her. Fuck he loved her. And he missed her.

Stephanie chewed on her lip as she sat at her desk. It'd been more than three weeks since Paul had showed up at her apartment and she sent him away. She wondered if he was with Trish yet. She rolled her eyes she was fucked in the head. Normal people didn't think like her.  
" , you have a guest."  
Stephanie heard her secretary say. At 7 pm? She sighed as she pressed on the intercom.  
"Okay, let them in."  
Stephanie's eyes widened as she stood watching him walk in. Shawn smiled at her and she returned it as she gave him a hug. She sat on the edge of her desk as he sat across from her.  
"So what brings you here?" Stephanie asked as she already knew the answer.  
"Paul didn't ask me to come in fact he refuses to even talk about it." Shawn began as he sighed. "Stephanie I don't know what you thought was going on but Paul didn't cheat on you and he's not interested in Trish. He misses you. I mean he's my best friend. He hasn't been himself."  
"I don't even think it's about Trish honestly." She said softly.  
"Then what's it about?" He asked getting up as he sat next to her.  
"It's about sharing things with him that I don't want to relive. But if I don't share them he won't get me." She said shaking her head.  
"Well Stephanie he wants to know you and he loves you. So either you choose to let him in and be happy or you keep it to yourself and... Be like this." Shawn said as he nudged her. "Ill see you around I hope Steph, good night."  
"Night." She replied as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
Shawn was right she was down right miserable without Paul. When Shane found out what shed done he was upset too. He told her she was her own worst enemy. He was right.

Trish looked over at her friend. She was afraid to talk to him. She felt like she was the reason Stephanie left him. Maybe she should have kept her feelings to herself. She wasn't sure. He would be gone for the next few days anyway talking care of business in New York City. She sighed heavily he probably hated her right about now.  
"So you bringing anyone to NYC with you?" Shawn asked as he sat next to Paul who was currently doing his own work out.  
"Nope." He replied.  
"That's a shame." Shawn said with a smirk.  
Paul rolled his eyes. "I don't want anyone else man."  
Shawn smirked. "Just find a club rat and get laid doesn't need to mean anything look dude she's over it, you should try to get over it too."  
Paul shrugged. "No sex will top sex with her."  
"I'm not saying you'll do better I'm just saying stick your dick in someone for a night damn." Shawn said as he laughed.  
Paul laughed at his friend as he got ready to head home and back for the next three days. He felt Trish's stare on him as he left. He knew he shouldn't be angry with her. She was his friend and a very good friend but he couldn't help but feel resentment towards her. Stephanie probably would have walked out on him anyway by the looks of it but it was always easier to find a concrete reason to make sense of things when it wasn't possible.

Stephanie walked into her apartment feeling more alone and lost than ever. Her apartment was spotless and cold and lifeless like she had been without Paul. She just didn't want to burden him with her past. It was something she couldn't promise him shed be able to get over. She got undressed as she climbed into bed. The bed was cold and empty and so was she. She cried herself to sleep trying to push aside how it used to feel to be held by Paul and to be made love to and kissed and loved. Cause he did love her she knew that much was true.

Paul zipped up his sweatshirt as he made his way out to his truck. He tried to start it and it wouldn't turn over. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel then looked at his watch. He didn't have time to deal with this not at all. He could only think of one person who could afford to be without their own vehicle for a couple days and it was gonna kill him to ask.

Stephanie muted the tv as she sucked back her tears absentmindedly answering her phone.  
"Hello?" She said sleepily.  
"Steph? Hi it's Paul I have a huge favor to ask you I'm sorry I just had no one else to ask."  
Stephanie pulled herself up in bed as she swallowed hard. "Sure what is it?" She wondered.  
"I- uh- I can't get my truck going and I just don't have time to fix it. I was leaving for New York. Could I borrow yours? It's only until Monday." He asked holding his breath.  
"Yeah of course ill be there in a little bit." She replied as she threw her legs over the side of the bed.  
"Thank you Steph. I really appreciate it and don't worry I won't act weird like this is us reuniting or something."  
"Just give me a few." Stephanie said trying to ignore his last comment.

She got up somewhat putting herself together. She didn't want to look like total shit. She sighed grabbing her keys as she left.  
Paul smiled as Stephanie pulled up to his house before quickly wiping the smile off his face remembering the situation. Stephanie parked next to his truck as she got out handing him the keys.  
"Thank you so much are you sure it's ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah my brother is around and there's always cabs." She said with a shrug.  
"Great, thanks Steph." He said as he lightly touched her shoulder.  
"No problem, can you just bring me home?" She asked as she put her hands in her back pockets looking him over.  
"Sure, c'mon." He said as he went to climb in.  
The ride was fairly silent as she stared out the window most of the ride. When they finally arrived Paul parked as he looked over at her.  
"Listen I know I promised I wouldn't make more of this than it is, but I miss you and I thought you should know."  
He smelled incredible. He looked gorgeous. He was amazing. And he could be hers if she could just allow it. She licked her lips as she stared at her quivering hands.  
"Be safe ok?" She said as she rolled her eyes at her own stupid self.  
Paul ran his hand over her thigh watching her pull away. He winced feeling a pang shoot through him. He pulled his hand away as he sighed.  
"Well ill let you go, thanks for letting me borrow the car Ill make sure nothing happens to it and ill be sure to have it back as soon as I get back." He said as he looked ahead waiting for her to exit.  
God he wished she would just get out already. Out of the car out of his head out of his heart and maybe even out of his life. He closed his eyes letting out a deep breath as she finally got out slamming the door behind her as she walked quickly up the stairs. She swallowed hard fumbling with her keys as he sped off.

"Everything okay ?" Arthur asked as she came in crying.  
"Yeah thanks." She replied rushing to the elevator.  
Once in her apartment she threw her purse down as she laid on her bed and cried. She didn't deserve to cry it was self pity. He just extended her a second chance with him and she basically spit in his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Paul sat at the bar as he sipped a beer. He had just finished having dinner with the business associates and wasn't quite ready to go up to his room yet. He knew he'd just sit there and stew about all the things going on with Stephanie. He looked up feeling eyes on him. He saw a cute little brunette girl watching him. She was at a table with a couple other girls. They started giggling and he rolled his eyes as he turned back to his drink. Suddenly he remembered what Shawn said. He just couldn't do it though. He was still in love with Stephanie.  
"Hi, I'm Ashley."  
Paul looked back seeing the girl standing right next to him now holding out her hand. He took it with a smile.  
"Hi Ashley." He replied.  
"May I?" She asked as she motioned to the stool beside him.  
He shrugged. "This is America."  
"What's your name?" She asked with a smile.  
"Um..."  
"You forget?" She pushed as she winked.  
"No." He said with a laugh. "I'm Paul."  
"Paul... Nice." She said as she spun around leaning into him as she brought her lips to his ear. "I think you're hot and I want to have some fun tonight, I see you are alone, are you down with that?"  
Paul swallowed hard as he cleared his throat. This was new. Shawn was right about 'club rats'. He moved his lips to her ear mimicking her.  
"I'm here on business. I have someone at home." He said simply.  
Ashley laughed as she ran her hand up his thigh before gently rubbing him through his pants. He gripped his bottle tightly as he bit the inside of his lip. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't really with Stephanie and maybe this night of nothingness would help.  
He reached down pushing her hand away slightly. No, he wasn't that guy anymore. He went to speak when Ashely leaned in kissing him. She instantly deepened the kiss rolling her tongue with his. He enjoyed it for a few more moments before sitting back.  
"You're beautiful and I'd love to spend time with you, but I have someone at home. I'm sorry." He got up leaving money on the bar.  
"Lucky bitch that must be." Ashely muttered walking back to her table as he left.

Stephanie flipped through the channels a hundred times before just settling on law and order. She sighed heavily wondering how Paul was. She knew she hurt him yesterday and she wished she could fix it somehow. She took a deep breath before blowing it out. She picked up her phone as she scrolled through finding his number.  
'How's the city?'  
She fought with herself over sending the message or not before finally deciding to. She heard it buzz a moment later and picked it up.  
'Good. I got picked up at the bar by a young lady, but I told her no, I have someone at home.'  
Stephanie smiled as she put her phone back down he was too sweet. God he deserved so much better. Still she was stupid for letting him go. She bit her lip rolling over in bed. Maybe someday.

Paul sighed not getting a response from her. He got undressed as he ran his hand through his hair. He laid in bed flipping through channels aimlessly. What the hell was he really hanging into? Stephanie or the idea of who she could be? He just wasn't sure. A part of him knew he was going to have to do something drastic to get her to open up though. He'd just have to figure out when to make that move.

Paul sat quietly as he drove to his house Stephanie sitting silently beside him. The rain beat down on the roof making the otherwise silent atmosphere somewhat musical. He sighed as he rolled into his muddy driveway. He had been contemplating if he should tell her his story the whole way finally deciding he had nothing to lose. He got out of the car as she scooted over into the driers seat to avoid getting wet. He waved to her as she began to back up before running back up to her window knocking on it and spooking her in the process. She rolled the window down as he stood there getting soaked.  
"You're getting soaked Paul-"  
"I killed him, my father." He said as the rain pounded down on the car.  
"I thought he was already dead?" She said shaking her head.  
"That picture from my graduation, that's the last one hes ever been in. I got wasted graduation night. He came to pick me up, he was killed by a drunk driver. I have a sister, Lynn, she won't speak to me. I hardly visit my mom cause when she looks at me she can't stop crying."  
Stephanie was dumbfounded. She couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was the rain. She felt her own tears roll down her cheeks.  
"That's my story. So now you know you're not the only one who's been scared. Maybe someday you'll find your courage too."  
Stephanie gripped her wheel as he walked back towards his house. She went to back up and closed her eyes putting the car in park instead.  
"Fuck it." She muttered.  
She threw the door open slamming it shut behind her causing him to turn. She walked to him the rest of the way as she jumped into his arms.  
Paul barely had a moment to think before he felt her lips crash down on his. He wrapped his arms around her as they both stood soaking wet in a torrid kiss. He walked backwards as he stumbled up the stairs. He fished around in his pocket looking for his keys. She fell against him as he finally opened the door. He dropped the keys kicking the door shut as he shoved her jacket off her shoulders and it dropped to the floor. He felt her pushing his t shirt up as she pulled it over his head. He heard it land in a heap on the floor. He smiled at her as she leaned back in kissing him as she reached down unbuttoning his jeans. He pushed her hand away as he pulled her tank top over her head. She leaned up kissing him again as he reached down lifting her up into his arms as he kissed her running his hand through her hair. She moaned as she leaned against him and he hit the wall. He groaned loving her aggressiveness as he bit on her lower lip. She shivered feeling the cold on her skin. Paul felt her goosebumps under his hands as he set her down. He took her hand pulling her up the stairs. He brought her into his room as he focused on undressing her the rest of the way.  
She shivered feeling his fingertips gently skimming her skin. She stood naked before him as he ran his hands up and down her upper arms. She shuddered as she looked into his eyes. She leaned forward biting his earlobe. He felt her hands move to his jeans again and he shuddered as she unzipped his pants and pushed them down. They laughed as he tried to kick his shoes off pulling off his socks as he fell onto the bed. Stephanie grabbed his jeans shimming them off of him as she dropped them to the floor and climbed up his body. He smiled up at her pushing her hair aside. She looked down at him as she laid next to him. He leaned in beginning to kiss her again and she slid her hand up his chest pushing him off gently.  
"What's wrong?" He asked as he ran his hand down to her hip.  
"My parents were murdered in a home invasion when I was 14, I went to live my uncle and for the next 3 years he used me to seal the deal in his business with men. You're the only man who's ever made love to me. That's probably grosses you out-"  
Paul held his finger tips against her lips as he smiled. "No, I'm honored." He said softly.  
"I love you, I'm sorry." She said as she began to cry.  
"I love you too."

Stephanie sat up against the headboard running her fingers through Paul's hair. She was content in just listening to his soft breathing as his chest rose and fell. Even when they weren't technically together he still was faithful to her. She wondered what more she could possibly ask for.  
Every part of her was telling her to run. But how could she? He made her different, better. She knew in her heart that he probably deserved better but she could change.  
For him she could at least try.  
Because she loved him.  
She closed her eyes. Even if she left he'd come looking for her. And she wouldn't hide from him forever. She closed her eyes feeling his head shift as he reached up pulling her down onto his chest.  
"Get some sleep sweetheart." He whispered kissing her forehead. "I love you."  
"I love you." She replied kissing his chest.  
She smiled as he ran his hand up and down her back. Yeah this was where she belonged now she just had to let her heart make the decision for once.


	11. Chapter 11

"Paul phone!" Shawn yelled from the front counter.  
"Ok just keep up with your reps you're doing great ill be right back." He said to his client as He jogged into his office as he picked up the phone.  
"This is Paul."  
"Hi babe."  
"Hey steph, what's up honey?" He asked as he sat on the desk.  
He motioned for Shawn to check on his client as he cradled the phone to his ear.  
"I have to fly out to Chicago for a couple days with Shane." She said quietly.  
"Aw, that sucks."  
"Yeah well my lunch is from 2-4 today... I thought I could come by and give you a proper goodbye."  
"A proper good- oooooh hmmm here?" He asked nervously. "I have a personal training session with a client what about after work?"  
"Well I have a dinner meeting with the DA at 8 and then Shane and I are taking a red eye. So It'll have to be at 2." She replied hastily.  
"Um..."  
"Paul please." She said softly. "I promise I'll be quiet as a mouse."  
"Baby if you're quiet as a mouse then mice are a lot fucking louder than I thought."  
Stephanie laughed as did he and he smiled- like he was gonna turn this down. The thought of it was actually getting him pretty hard he checked his watch it was 11:30 now.  
"Ok, I'll make it happen." He said softly as Shawn walked in.  
"Ok, great I can't wait to see you I need it so bad." She said seductivly.  
"Me either... See you soon baby. Bye."  
Paul looked at Shawn as he hung up. Shawn was smirking at him as he leaned against the wall.  
"I have a huge favor to ask you..."

Paul showered in the gym shower and put on kaki cargo shorts and a black t shirt he decided to do some paper work while he waited for Stephanie. He left his hair down, he kinda figured shed pull it out of its holder anyways.  
Stephanie walked into the gym and saw Paul through the window to his office. He was at his desk tapping his pen off the desktop as he held a paper.  
"Hey steph, he's in the office." Shawn said with a smile as he watched her walk that way.  
Stephanie walked in his office as she locked it behind her and drew the blinds to his windows. She took her blazer off dropping it on the desk and pulled her hair out of its bun. Paul watched as it cascaded around her shoulders. He sat up and walked around to lean against his desk. He placed his hands on her hips as she leaned in kissing him. She ran her fingers over his waistband as she broke the kiss.  
"Hi." She said softly kissing him again.  
"Hi, how's your day?" He asked as she kissed his lips again this time lingering as she nibbled on his bottom lip.  
"About to get a hell of a lot better." She said.  
Paul snickered as she opened her mouth giving him a deep long kiss. He felt himself getting hard already. He felt her rub against him and he slid his hand up her thigh. He gripped her hip roughly. He began kissing down her chest as he unbuttoned her shirt pushing it off her shoulders. She reached down unzipping his shorts as she reached in lightly touching him.  
"Steph..." He moaned out as he shuddered against her.  
She reached her hand all the way in his shorts as they fell to his ankles. She smirked against his chest as he rubbed her bare arms gently moving his lips to her neck. He sucked on it lightly as he nibbled her earlobe. He reached behind her unzipping her skirt as she stepped out of it. She reached down to take off her heels and he stopped her.  
"Leave em on." He whispered.  
He grabbed her hand stopping her from touching him. He pushed her panties aside as he lifted her up sliding into her in one swift motion. She cried out twisting his hair as she bit on his t shirt. Paul stilled himself as he leaned down to her ear.  
"Shhh, quiet as a mouse remember?" He said with a chuckle.  
She slapped his arm before holding it tightly as he began moving inside her. She was moaning into his t shirt and he groaned into her mouth as she began kissing him. She clenched and unclenched around him purposely driving him crazy. He looked into her eyes deciding she wasn't going to have all the fun teasing. He began moving in and out of her slowly slamming into her then holding back for a couple seconds.  
"Bastard." She whispered as he smiled into her mouth kissing her. He ran his hand down to the small of her back controlling her movements. She laid her head on his chest as he brought his hand between them sliding it down touching her most sensitive spot. She cried out loudly into his T shirt twisting it again as he stood holding her tight as he pumped hard into her. A tear slid down her cheek as she came clenching tightly around him. He groaned loudly into her neck sucking on it as he came. She felt him pulsate inside her and it made her orgasm again.  
"Paul...oh my god...Paul." She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her.  
He gently pulled out of her letting her down as she hugged him. He kissed her softly as he grabbed his shorts zipping them up. She pulled her skirt on and stood before him as he reached behind her zipping it up for her she smiled as she finished getting dressed. He pulled his hair back as he leaned in kissing her again.  
Paul was about to say something to her as he heard a knock on the door he rolled his eyes.  
"Can I open it?" He asked her gently touching her hips.  
She nodded as she smiled at him. He opened it as he leaned out.  
"Hey man sorry everyone is here for the staff meeting." Shawn said as he looked past Paul smiling at Stephanie.  
"Okay let me just say bye." He shut the door as he walked back over to her.  
He grabbed her hand as he leaned in kissing her.  
"Call me before you get on your flight tonight."  
"I will, I'll miss you." She said as she kissed him.  
"I'll miss you too baby." He said against her lips lightly kissing them. "C'mon."  
Stephanie held Paul's hand as he escorted her out of the office.  
Paul noticed Maria staring at them through the gym windows and he honestly could care less. She had cheated on him after all. He smirked at her as he leaned Stephanie against her car. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned into him.  
"Bye baby, I'll call you tonight." She said as she kissed him sucking on his bottom lip. "That little bitch is still staring daggers through me but we will talk about that another time." She said with a wink.  
She reached her hand down lightly rubbing his crotch just for good measure as she slid her tongue past his lips. He groaned pushing her into her car. She kissed his cheek as she hugged him and climbed in her car. He waved as she drove off and he went inside.  
"Mercedes... Nice Paulie." Amy said as she laughed at Maria's reaction to the whole situation.  
Trish and Amy both couldn't stand Maria and how she played Paul.  
"Whatever I know she's not as good as me." Maria muttered giving Paul a dirty look.  
"This is neither the time or place, but if you must know she is better than you she actually does this thing where she touches my dick to please me and doesn't just use it to please herself, now on to the meeting." He smirked at Trish and Amy laughed.  
The guys all snickered shocked at what he just said.

Stephanie was half asleep when she heard Paul downstairs talking to Shawn. She had just returned from Chicago and decided to come stay with him considering she hadn't seen him in 3 days. Shawn had shown up pretty upset a few moments ago. She sat up in bed listening closely to them.  
"Man your girl is a lawyer you'll be fine no matter what. I am the sole provider for my family." Shawn said panicked.  
"Listen man first off Stephanie is not helping take care of me. And you know I'll make a deal, ill do whatever I have to." Paul gripped his friends shoulder. "You are my best friend Shawn, ill figure this out no matter what you will be fine, ill personally make sure of it."  
Stephanie frowned as she listened in on their conversation. If Paul needed help why wouldn't he ask her?  
"I invested everything into this Paul." Shawn said. "What if we can't make up our debt?"  
"We sell..."  
"And lose everything we've built?" He said harshly.  
"Shawn, do you trust me?" Paul asked.  
"I did and look how far that's gotten me." He said as he stood.  
"Pretty fucking far, cause before you teamed with me you weren't doing much else so just trust that ill figure something out!" Paul said raising his voice.  
"Whatever Paul, I would have figured something out." Shawn said bitterly.  
"When I picked you up at the police station after your DUI I told you that I'd keep you by my side but you had to trust in me. I need to know that I can still trust you." Paul said as he got closer to him.  
"Yes you can ok? We meet with investors in New York Wednesday." Shawn said backing down somewhat.  
"I'll be there." Paul said as he looked closely at his friend. "You know I got this right?"  
"Yeah man, I know. See ya tomorrow." Shawn said as he walked to the door.  
Stephanie walked away from the top of the stairs as she laid back down in bed. She looked up as Paul re-entered the bedroom. She laid her head on his chest as he kissed the top of her head. He sighed as he let out a deep breath running his hand over her back.  
"Are you okay ?" She asked as his arms wrapped around her.  
She always soothed him, no matter what.  
"You hear Shawn and I?" He asked.  
"I did, I'm sorry I was just waiting for you." She replied putting her head down.  
He lifted her chin with his index finger. "Everything will work out."  
She shook her head as she bit her lip.  
"Paul if you need help, I can help you. It sounds like something pretty serious is going on. If Shawn needs anything, I can help."  
"No baby, this is my problem you don't need to worry about it." He said shaking his head.  
"Well I feel like we've gotten pretty close and maybe we can share some of our problems." She said softly.  
Paul sighed as he looked into her eyes. He knew she would help him but he could never ask for that. He leaned in kissing her. She gave him a small smile as they pulled apart and she laid her head back down on his chest.  
Paul laid awake for most of the rest of the night. Between this up and down relationship with Steph and his now rocky working and personal relationship with Shawn it was times like this he wished he had his father around. He had to pull himself out of the messes in his life and straighten things out the hard part was to figure out how. He loved Stephanie but something felt out of place there. And Shawn- he'd have to figure out to save everything and everyone and quick.


	12. Chapter 12

Paul leaned his elbows on the desk. He rested his head on his hands as he felt a migraine coming on. Shit. His meeting with the investors was tonight. He was gathering the things he'd need for the meeting he was beyond nervous. If they couldn't come to an agreement than he'd have to sell almost half his gyms. That meant firing half his staff and putting them on the street.  
He stuffed the paperwork in his briefcase and sighed heavily rubbing a kink in his neck. He heard a knock at the office door.  
"Come in." He called.  
Trish poked her head in as she gave a soft smile. He gave her a small one in return.  
"Big meeting?" She asked sitting across from him.  
"Yeah. Don't worry though I've got everything under control." He said with a forced smile.  
"I'm not worried Paul. You're a smart guy."  
Paul watched as she looked almost sad looking at him. He knew there was a lot that was still lingering between them but now was nor the time or place.  
"Um look I just wanted to wish you luck but the truth is I am having a hard time not having you in my life." She said as she played with her hands.  
"Look Trish it's not that I don't want you in my life it's just that its hard right now. I'm so conflicted with everything. Like the weight of the world is on me." He said as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
"You can always talk to me, like we used to." She said taking his hand.  
"Trish you admitted having feelings for me it changes things you know it does." He said loosening his hand from hers.  
"Paul I can hold my own I wouldn't need to lean on you like she does."  
"There's no need to try and battle with her Trish. I have a lot going on right now I need to get going." Paul said as he got up and walked around the desk.  
"Just think about it." She said as she leaned up kissing his cheek. "Good luck."  
Paul watched as she left first. He sighed as he made his way out to his truck. He threw his briefcase in the back as he headed to get Shawn. Trish wasn't making his situations any easier. He pulled out his phone looking at the contact name. He felt horrible doing this to Stephanie but he was responsible for all the people working for him. Almost like an army general, he couldn't fail them. He pushed the call button listening to the phone ring.

Paul knocked on Stephanie's door as he waited for her to open it. He heard the knob turn and she opened the door. He smiled at her she was wearing a hooded sweatshirt and shorts. Her hair was pulled up in messy bun and her glasses were on. She must have been up working on something. It was nearly midnight. She pouted at him as she pulled him into a hug. Paul held her close as he kissed her cheek.  
"Come in baby." She said as she let him in.  
Paul walked with her to the couch as he sat on it. She sat next to him and placed a hand on his thigh.  
"Well how did it go?" She asked.  
"I lengthened the time line." He said with a sigh. "I've got to pick up business but I've got to put some thought into it. I was given some options now I just have to make decisions." He said as he leaned into the couch.  
"You'll do it baby, I can help you."  
"Thanks." He said with a smile.  
"What else is wrong?" She asked as he slid his hand in hers.  
"Well there's an empty bed but two willing adults to fill it." He said with a pout.  
"Paul... There's something else." She replied as she tried to look into his eyes.  
He looked into hers and decided now wasn't the time to bring things up. They were both tired and he wasn't even sure what was going through his own head. He smirked as he jumped up throwing her over his shoulder. She squealed and smacked his back as he threw her on her bed. He jumped on her and began tickling her as she tried to get out from under him. This is what he needed just a night without thinking just to be with her and that's what he planned on doing.

Paul woke up and went to reach for Stephanie. She wasn't there he looked at the alarm clock it was only 4 am. He sighed as he threw the covers off. He could hear the bath water moving. He walked to the bathroom as he knocked on the door before pushing it open. She was sitting in the tub staring as she rocked in it. He furrowed his brow as he walked in.  
"Steph?" He walked closer seeing her shivering. "Stephanie."  
Still nothing he grabbed a big towel off the rack and sat on the edge of the tub. He grabbed her arms helping her up as she finally looked at him. He wrapped the towel around her and carried her back to bed. He laid her in bed and climbed in pulling her into him as he wrapped the blankets around the both of them. She shivered as he rubbed her arms with his palms.  
"Steph what were you doing?" He asked as he leaned his chin on her shoulder.  
"I had a nightmare. About my uncle. I don't want to talk about it, will you just hold me?" She said trembling.  
"Yes of course." He replied as he pulled her even closer. "It's ok Steph."  
Paul felt her begin to relax as she gripped his arm tightly. His mind went back to Trish and what she had said. Yes Stephanie was somewhat fragile. Fragile and hard headed all at once. He had always had some sort of image of what the perfect woman for him would be and no Stephanie didn't exactly fit that mold but he was taken by her. She was different than any other woman he'd ever dated. It was refreshing and a little bit scary.  
"You're in your own world again." Stephanie whispered as she turned her head looking at him.  
"I'm sorry baby did you say something?" He asked as she turned in his arms facing him now.  
Stephanie looked into his eyes and saw that he was in some sort of turmoil. She wasn't sure what was going on with him. It seemed like more than work though.  
"Paul what's going on? Why are you so lost?" She asked as she ran her hand over his cheek.  
"I've just been overwhelmed." He replied as she moved her hand away.  
"It's me right? Am I too much for you?" She asked as she looked down.  
Paul lifted her chin with his fingers as he leaned in kissing her soft lips. He leaned his forehead against hers. He wasn't sure if she was. Why was he letting Trish in his head? He suddenly felt frustrated with himself. With his thoughts. With everything. He saw Stephanie looking into his eyes for an answer. He suddenly had an urge to cease all thinking. He leaned on his elbow pulling Stephanie closer to him. He moved his mouth to hers as he began to slowly kiss her.  
Stephanie moaned as she felt him move over her. He made her feel so safe. She felt him move his arm under her pulling her against him as he pressed her into the mattress. Their relationship was moving to another level she knew it she could feel it. It scared her in a way considering he'd seen her tonight at her most vulnerable stage. No other man had seen her that way. She gripped him around his neck as she felt him press into her moving slowly inside her. She moved her lips to his ear gripping his hair as she moaned in his ear. The way he made love to her was like nothing else. It was like they were the only two people in existence. He was taking it really slow and she had to admit she was really enjoying it. He moved his lips back to hers kissing her.  
Paul held her hip moving in and out of her at a slow pace. It was almost like torturing himself but hearing her gentle moans of satisfaction was music to his ears. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel like she was some kind of burden to him.  
Stephanie ran her hand down his back to his ass gently pressing on him. Paul took the hint and began quickening the pace. He ran his hand down the back of her head holding her as he moved against her. He couldn't deny that he felt like she was made for him. He felt her clench around him and moan into his ear as she came around him. He groaned pressing his head into her neck as he released inside her.  
Paul felt her shaking against him and he tried to get up but she pulled him down against her. He kissed her cheek wondering what she was thinking.  
"I know I might seem hard to deal with and I've pushed you away but I don't want you to go." She said softly in his ear.  
"I'm not going anywhere Steph I promise." He replied as he kissed her shoulder. "I love you, just know that that means ill do whatever it takes to protect you."  
"Paul what is going on?" She asked almost in a whisper. "You can tell me anything."  
"Just trust me Steph, that's what I need right now." He said as he looked her in the eyes.  
She nodded as she felt him roll off of her pulling her against him. He was giving her the same look her brother would give her when he had a case he didn't want her to know about. Yes something was definitely going on and she didn't like the look of it.

Paul got up and got dressed as he let Stephanie sleep. He checked his phone and saw a new message from Shane. He opened it feeling his heart race.  
'Its all in place. Ill help you out but keep my sister out of this.'  
'You have my word.' Paul replied.  
'Meet at your gym Friday 2 am. The guys name is Eric Bischoff.'  
'Okay man thank you.'  
'Just make the deal and keep things strictly business. And like I said keep Stephanie out of it in every aspect.'  
"You're up early." Stephanie said sleepily from the bed as she sat up.  
Paul put his phone down as he walked over to her. She leaned her cheek into his hand as he smiled down at her. She moved over patting the space next to her. Paul sat as she climbed into his arms. He hated to keep things from her but he promised Shane that if he helped pull him out of this mess he'd keep her out of it. He was a man of his word. He leaned back against the headboard as she rested against him her gentle breathing soothing him. He ran his hand over her soft hair taking a deep breath. His guilt was alright eating at him but he had to remember that he was fighting to save the people who depended on him. Number one being Shawn. He closed his eyes as he felt Stephanie lightly snoring against his chest. He decided maybe some more sleep would do him but the thought if what Friday night held in store was new than a little unnerving...


End file.
